How to Forget You?
by Iino Sayuri
Summary: Bagaimana aku melupakanmu? Bahkan dimanapun aku selalu teringat olehmu. Mungkinkah aku bisa melupakanmu?/Warning : Sho-ai, BL. HaeMin slight KyuMin slight HaeHyuk. Don't like don't read. RnR please?


Title : How to Forget You?

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Super Junior just belong to SMEnt, their families, their friends, and absolutely belongs to ELFs. ^^

Author : Iino Sayuri / Celi Sayuri

Warning : Shonen-ai, OOC, super abal, judul dan jalan cerita tidak berkaitan akibat dibuat karena kegalauan menjelang UAS. Don't like don't read ^.^ okay?

* * *

><p>Annyeong! ^^ Akhirnya, fict pertama dibuat ditengah kegalauan menjelang UAS. ==' Aduh aduh ~ sepertinya ini sedikit nggak jelas, dibilang drabble juga buka drabble.. Ah, pokoknya ini fict, kan? :D hehehehe ~<p>

Yasudah, daripada Celi keterusan ngomong, lebih baik silakan dinikmati hidangan*?*nya..

Happy reading! ^,^

* * *

><p>Aku melangkah menuju <em>coffee shop<em> yang baru buka didekat jalan rumahku. Udara dingin bulan Februari masih jelas terasa dibalik jaket tebalku, mengingatkanku akan sosokmu. Kau yang membenci udara dingin seperti ini. Aku bahkan masih ingat jelas bagaimana omelan kesalmu waktu itu. Bagaimana aku dapat melupakannya?

_-flashback-_

"_Aaargh! Salju!" keluh Sungmin kesal. Donghae tertawa kecil._

"_Apa yang lucu, Hae?" Tanya Sungmin galak sambil cemberut. Tawa Donghae makin meledak._

"_Aaah ~ Tak apa, Minnie-chagi.. Hanya saja, kau lucu kalau cemberut," ungkap Donghae yang membuat wajah Sungmin sedikit memerah. Donghae mendongak, menatap butiran salju yang turun._

"_Huff! Tahu begini aku akan pakai tiga lapis jaket! Omo.. Dinginnya!" Sungmin mengomel lagi sambil merapatkan jaketnya. Donghae dengan sigap membawa Sungmin kepelukannya._

"_Ha-Hae? Mau apa?" tanya Sungmin disela pelukan Donghae._

"_Dengan begini kan kau tak perlu memakai jaket tebal lagi, chagi," balas Donghae lembut. Sungmin balas memeluknya._

_-flashback off-_

Perlahan kukeluarkan fotomu dari saku jaketku. Foto kita saat masih bersama. Kutatap nanar foto yang selama ini kupigura tersebut. Jujur, aku merindukanmu. Merindukan tawamu, suaramu, bahkan suara tangisanmu.

"Mianhae, Anda mau pesan apa?" tanya seorang yeojya pelayan membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku mengambil daftar menu ditangannya. Kucermati baris demi baris. Pilihanku jatuh pada secangkir _hot chocolate_. Minuman favoritmu.

"Arraseo. Hanya itu, Tuan?" tanya yeojya itu lagi. Aku mengangguk pelan sambil menyerahkan buku menu. Lagi-lagi aku teringat padamu.

_-flashback-_

"_Mau pesan apa, chagi?" tanya Donghae pada namja manis disebelahnya. Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Berpikir._

"_Ah! Hot chocolate! Akhirnya aku menemukannya! Aku mau pesan itu!" seru Sungmin semangat seperti anak kecil. Donghae tertawa pelan. Diambilnya buku menu Sungmin dan diserahkannya pada yeojya pelayan disebelahnya._

"_Hot chocolate dua, dan cheesecake dua," kata Donghae menyebutkan pesanannya. Yeojya pelayan itu hanya mengangguk dan berlalu._

_Sungmin menatap Donghae bingung. "Hae, bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku suka cheesecake?" Donghae hanya tersenyum rahasia._

_"Aku rasa itulah yang disebut insting seorang kekasih," jawabnya santai sambil tersenyum._

_-flashback off-_

Pesananku datang. Kupelototi cangkir berisi coklat yang masih mengepul itu. Asapnya terbang tanpa arah. Perlahan, aku melingkarkan telapak tanganku ke cangkir itu dan menghangatkan tanganku. Membiarkan cangkir itu menyerap tiap rasa dingin dalam tanganku. Dalam kesendirianku.

Kuhisap pelan coklat panasnya. Rasa sakit pengkhianatanmu masih terasa jelas di lidahku. Walau begitu, tetap kulanjutkan menghisap coklat itu sampai lidahku mati rasa. Seperti dirimu yang membuat hatiku mati rasa.

_-flashback-_

_Seminggu setelah kejadian hot chocolate itu, Sungmin menghampiri Donghae yang sedang berkutat dengan laptop dikamarnya. Matanya merah, sangat terlihat kalau dia habis menangis._

_Donghae yang kaget langsung memeluk Sungmin lembut. "Waeyo, Minnie? Kenapa menangis?" tanyanya sambil mempererat pelukannya. Sungmin kembali menangis._

"_Ha-Hae.. Mian.. Jeongmal mianhae.. Hiks.. Hiks.." Sungmin masih menangis tanpa alasan. Donghae semakin bingung._

"_Waeyo, chagi? Kau tak bersalah apa-apa padaku," ucap Donghae lembut menenangkan menangis makin keras._

"_Aku… Aku memikirkan kata-katamu kemarin, Hae.. Aku.. Aku.." Sungmin tergagap, kemudian kembali menangis._

"_Waeyo, Minnie? Aku salah ya?" tanya Donghae. Giliran Donghae yang merasa bersalah. Sungmin menangis makin keras._

"_Aku.. Aku.. Jatuh cinta pada namja lain, Hae.. Mianhae.. Jeongmal mianhae.. Hiks.. Hiks," Seketika, Donghae membatu. Tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Sungmin. Selama ini, dia begitu yakin bahwa Sungmin hanya miliknya. Namun, apa sekarang apa yang ia yakini itu tetap benar? _

"_Minnie.." Donghae memanggil Sungmin sembari melepaskan pelukannya lembut. "Siapa namja itu?" tanyanya dengan tenang. _

_Sungmin menunduk merasa bersalah. "Ch-Cho Kyuhyun, Hae.." jawabnya lirih. Donghae merasa jantungnya disayat oleh sebuah pisau yang tak kentara. Ditatapnya mata Sungmin lembut, berusaha tetap tegar. Senyum getir tersungging di bibirnya._

"_Tak apa, Minnie-ah. Kalau itu membuatmu bahagia, bahagialah bersamanya, Minnie-ah. Hanya saja, ingatlah bahwa aku pernah mencintaimu," ucap Donghae sebagai tanda melepaskan Sungmin. Sungmin menangis lagi._

"_Hae.. Boleh aku memelukmu? Untuk yang terakhir?" tanya Sungmin hati-hati. Donghae menghela nafas panjang, kemudian merentangkan tangannya. Sungmin segera memeluknya erat. Erat sekali. _

"_Gomawo, Lee Donghae.. Jeongmal gomawoyo.. Kau sudah menjadi kekasih yang mencintaiku selama setengah tahun terakhir ini. Jeongmal gomawoyo.. Mian harus berakhir seperti ini. Jeongmal mianhae, Hae.." bisik Sungmin sambil mengecup pipi Donghae pelan. Donghae hanya memeluk Sungmin dalam diam. Tak berkata apa-apa. Juga tak bereaksi apa-apa. Hanya diam._

"_Dan aku merelakanmu, Lee Sungmin. Kau berhak bahagia." kata Donghae sebelum mendorong Sungmin pelan. _

"_Nah, sekarang. Carilah Cho Kyuhyun! Jangan sampai kehilangannya! Cepat, cepat!" kata Donghae pura-pura semangat. Sungmin tersenyum lebar sambil berlari keluar apartemen Donghae._

"_Gomawo, Hae!" seru Sungmin sebelum menutup pintu Donghae. Menyisakan Donghae yang sekarang terisak kecil dikamarnya._

_-flashback off-_

Kutatap cangkir yang sudah kosong. Bibirku berlumur coklat. Cepat-cepat kujilati coklat dibibirku sebelum ada yang melihat. Iseng, aku menghitung berapa lama kita sudah tidak bersama. Hmm.. Satu.. Dua.. Tiga.. Tiga tahun kita sudah tak bersama lagi, Minnie. Bahagiakah kau dengannya? Dengan namja itu? Dengan Cho Kyuhyun? Sesaat aku melamun. Mencari cara agar bisa melupakanmu. Adakah seseorang yang bisa membuatku melupakanmu? Kurasa tidak.

"Hae?" tanya seseorang. Suaranya mirip dengan suaramu. Aku memejamkan mata.

"Hae? Kau sudah tak mengenaliku?" tanya suara itu lagi. Ah, bahkan rasanya seperti kau yang memanggilku.

Eh? Tunggu!

Aku menoleh dan kulihat kau berdiri disebelahku. Menggandeng seorang namja tampan. Tanpa permisi kau duduk diseberang mejaku dengan namja itu.

"Hae, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyamu menyapa. Bisa kulihat wajahmu masih semanis dulu. Hanya rambutmu yang berubah. Kau mengecatnya pirang sekarang. Namja disebelahmu tersenyum padaku.

"Kyu, ini yang dulu kuceritakan padamu. Lee Donghae, mantan kekasihku. Hae, ini Kyu." Katamu memperkenalkanku pada namjachingu-mu. Aku membeku lagi. Jadi ini Kyuhyun yang dulu kau ceritakan padaku? Dia memang tampan, Minnie. Tak heran kau tertarik.

Aish! Lagi-lagi aku teringat pada sifat-sifatmu yang dulu!

"Donghae. Lee Donghae." Aku mengenalkan diri.

"Kyu. Cho Kyuhyun." Kyu juga mengenalkan dirinya. Kau melihat jam-mu, kemudian merengut.

"Mana Hyukkie? Lama sekali!" kudengar kau menyerukan nama lain yang tak kukenal.

Hyukkie?

"Mian lama!" seruan lain terdengar. Reflek, aku menoleh kebelakang. Sejenak aku terpesona pada sosok namja imut didepanku. Rambutnya yang panjang nyaris ke tengkuknya, barisan gigi-gigi putih yang rapi, gusinya yang merah muda. Namja yang benar-benar manis! Minnie mungkin kalah.

"Aaah ~ Hyukkie! Kau sih kapan tepat waktunya?" omelmu pelan. Omona! Jadi ini yang namanya Hyukkie? Manisnyaaaa ~

"Ah, kenalkan. Aku Lee Hyukjae! Panggil aja Hyukkie!" sapa Hyukkie riang padaku. Aku tersenyum lebar sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Donghae. Lee Donghae." Aku menunjukkan barisan gigiku saat bicara padanya. Hyukkie menyambar buku menu, kemudian melihat-lihat isinya sambil memainkan bibir. Matanya membulat sempurna saat menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

"Strawberry! Es krim strawberry satuu~!" serunya ceria. Segera, kau memanggil pelayan.

"Jadi, Hyukkie? Ceritakan tentang dirimu.." pintaku sambil tersenyum lembut. Hyukkie tersenyum lebar.

"Aku.. Hyukjae.. Sangat suka sama strawberry! Sangat suka menjahili orang.. Sangat suka.. bla.. bla.. bla.." Hyukkie terus mengoceh sementara aku memperhatikan. Lupakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang bagaimana cara melupakanmu, Minnie-ah! Mungkin bahkan aku sekarang sudah melupakanmu, Minnie-ah! Sesuatu yang membuatku melupakanmu bahkan sekarang sedang mengoceh padaku! Mungkun ini bakal jadi awal yang baik untuk membangun kehidupan lagi.

-FIN-

* * *

><p>Bagaimana pendapat Anda semua? Mian kalo jelek.. . mohon maklum, fict pertama disini *membela diri<p>

Untuk yang mau ngasih komen, saran, kritik, ato bahkan flame, silakan review sajaa ~ (^.^) Untuk itulah tombol review diciptakan *plak!

Tanpa banyak kata, saya hanya mengharap review anda2 yang sudah baca.. ^.^

Annyeong!~

Love,

Iino Sayuri / Celi Sayuri


End file.
